


Him forever.

by kittysneaker



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, SPOILER!!!, basically this is like UHH base off the webtoon version!! :), im very bored so i wrote this haha, not much, read at your own risk!! again, spoiler thingy wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysneaker/pseuds/kittysneaker
Summary: "What a shame." He find himself speaking, the noise around him clogging inside his ears. He feel like he was underwater as he try to keep his vision focused on the shorter figure in front of him. He didn't expect Hyun to respond to him so he continued."I guess we won't be able to watch Maria From The Sky together now."With tight smile, Hyuk raised both of his arm."Come here."
Relationships: Cha Hyun Su | Hyun Cha & Lee Eun Hyeok | Hyuk Lee (Sweet Home)
Kudos: 13





	Him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN!! if u haven't read sweet home webtoon version,, this is kinda spoiler for the ending! :[  
> song lyrics/tittle are 'Francis Forever by mitski' !! u should tottaly check them out hehe, i think this song really suit Hyuk!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMJm_97QXHA
> 
> the part 'I don't need the world to see , That I've been the best I can be' makes me think "oh this is really Hyuk" cos he was trying his best to be the 'great leader' and blaming himself for everything bad that happen cos he wasn't good enough, this makes me really sad :(

_I don't know what to do without you,  
I don't know where to put my hands,  
_ _I've been trying to lay my head down,_ _But I'm writing this at 3am.  
_

He already saw this coming, aside from his shaking legs and aching body, his heart, pumping almost too painfully inside his chest as all he could ever do was just standing and helplessly do nothing. He ignored the red and warm rain showering them as the figure in front of him making it way slowly toward them.

He could hear Jisu's screaming, yelling, something but he couldn't make it out what was the brunette was saying.  
His eyes widen as he look in disbelief, his mouth gap open.

_Is that Ryan? Maria's guard? Ryan?_

He thought, the black haired male's monster form surprised him. He almost stare at him in awe, just to had his heart sank when instead of making his way peacefully toward them, Hyun throw his spear toward Jisu's direction with full force that It's breaking the building wall behind them. Thankfully Wook was fast enough to pulled her aside or else her skull probably will shatter along with the concrete wall.

"Hyun!!" Jisu screamed, almost pleading to bring the black haired male back to his senses.  
But the way Hyun just stomping closer, smoke came out of his mouth and his eyes shine blood red without showing any sign that he was standing inside their same circle proved that Jisu's plead was useless.

_**He was going to kill them.** _

Without thinking, Hyuk's body moved on it's own and before he realized, he was standing in front of the shorter male, caused the other's tracks to died.

_  
I don't need the world to see, That I've been the best I can be,  
but I don't think I could stand to be  
Where you don't see me_

__

  
Hyuk clench his fist, his eyes doesn't leave the shorter figure standing in front of him. He couldn't, even if he wanted to. He couldn't, even if he wished that he could just turn away and run, pretending like what he saw wasn't real and he was just dreaming. It was just a bad dream, and he will waking up to 5 minutes before his alarm clock set off. He'll get up, stretch and went to kitchen like he usually do, make himself a cup of coffee and a warm milk for Eun. He can make her pancake even. He would do anything and pray to any God, that everything was just a bad dream and he will waking up to nothing.  
  
  
But the way the figure just staring hole into him flick him back to reality. _He wasn't dreaming_.  
  
  
The figure, who look like a human being wrapped with human skin and meat, just standing emotionless in front of him. If he didn't saw him transforming, he won't believe it was Hyun. It was Hyun, but his usual kicked puppy expression had washed off and the only thing that left was the blood starving and hostile aura lingering around him. Hyun's gonna kill him, he knew that from the start when Wook drag him by his collar and the shorter male was talking to him with his bloodshot eyes wide open.  
  
Hyun's gonna kill him.  
  
  
Hyuk can hear Jisu and Wook's shaking breathe behind him, Jisu was holding back sob as she struggle in the older man's grip. He had to move quick, he knew Hyun's gonna kill them both if he didn't stop him. He had to do something,  
  
"What a shame." He find himself speaking, the noise around him clogging inside his ears. He feel like he was underwater as he try to keep his vision focused on the shorter figure in front of him. He didn't expect Hyun to respond to him so he continued.  
  
"I guess we won't be able to watch Maria From The Sky together now."  
  
With tight smile, Hyuk raised both of his arm.  
"Come here."  
  
The pain unbearable, a few seconds after he raised his arm, Hyuk almost didn't register that Hyun was moving. It was stupid move, a move for suicidal people and he knew it. Hyuk fight the urge to not scream and puke blood, instead, he let out violent cough and inhaled loudly. He didn't dare to look down to his stomach, he place a hand on Hyun's arm and grit his teeth.  
  
"Hyuk!!"  
Jisu screamed behind him, she began to trashed in Wook's hold but the older man just hold her tighter and squint his eyes.  
  
"Run!" he find himself yelled back,  
  
Then he turn forward and didn't turn to look them anymore, he completely ignoring their pained cry and plead afterward.  
  
He focused on the emotionless figure, once, look at him with other expression that isn't empty, instead, that one face that once plastered with upset look, kicked puppy expression, anger, sarcastic grin, pouting and that one smile. That one smile that Hyuk never knew the black haired male had. That one smile that he wished he could keep forever and protect from this wicked world. That one smile that had make him realized, that he was in love with him. He was in love and he didn't get to confess to him that he did.  
  
 ** _It's really a shame isn't it?_  
**  
Now that smile was gone, and only regrets filled him. Hyun wasn't looking at him with the same human look, he was looking at him with the look of _I going to kill you_ , and Hyuk find himself chuckling at the thought.  
  
  
  


_On sunny days I go out walking,  
_ _I end up on a tree-lined street_

  
"Hyun, I have decided what I want."  
  
he lean close enough to whispered in the shorter male's ears. In hope it could somehow reach him, he was hoping at least Hyun could hear him, even if it was static noise.  
  
"I want to save everyone."  
  
 _ **I'm sorry for being such a terrible leader,**_  
  
  


_I look up at the gaps of sunlight,_

_I miss you more than anything._

  
  
"And stop you here." He whispered, as expected, his heart sank when Hyun doesn't show any response, instead, the arm pierce through his only pierce deeper. Hyuk closed his eyes and shot them open before screamed as his body fill like it's exploding from the inside. His body was aching but nothing hurts more than seeing the person he somehow, cared, turn into monster in front of his own eyes.  
  
And he was turning into one too.

_I don't need the world to see, That I've been the best I can be,_

_but I don't think I could stand to be_

_Where you don't see me_

__

  
Hyun was trashing around him as his body began to burst, he can feel his bone breaking and shattering but he didn't care. His arm that wasn't split from his body went to grab Hyun's fist and pushed him. It was too painful that Hyuk was surprised how he didn't pass out now, maybe he was gaining super strength now that he accepted his desire and let his _soul_ , turning him into one of those monster.  
  
At least, even if it's mean he was dying, He could get everyone safe and sound, and he could stop Hyun from harming them.  
 _  
  
Eun, I'm sorry for not being such a good and cool brother. Please take care of yourself for me._  
  
 _Jisu, I'm sorry for being such a terrible leader. Heh, you such a badass, you reminded me of Maria, you know that?_  
  
  
 _Wook..thank you for sacrifice yourself, Well fuck, i thought you died._  
  
 _Yuri.. The Kids.. Uh, what was that guy name again?? Yeah whatever,_  
  
  
 _Please stay alive._  
  
  
  
"ARRGH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hyuk screamed as his eyes burn and his body ache, shaking violently, he couldn't breathe as something, hot and damp filled his lungs. The silver haired male didn't even want to think about it as it rushing out of his ears and his throat.  
  
 _ **Hyun?**_  
  
 _I'm sorry for misunderstood you. You wasn't that bad. I.. Well, just as you say I guess, I bet you can't stand this son of a bitch, huh?  
  
  
  
So anyway, I love you.  
  
I'm sorry._  
  
  


_And autumn comes when you're not yet done,_

_With the summer passing by, but I don't think I could stand to be,_

_Where you don't see me._

**━━━━━━━**   
  
  
  
  
**  
  
**

**It was cold when he came back to his senses, he was freezing.**

**The silver haired male breathe out as he look up into the sky above him, the sky were filled with dark cloud as white and cold powder slowly falling, covering his hair and shoulder. Smoke came out of his mouth when he try to breath out.**

**He squint his eyes and turn away from to sky to the empty spot next to him.**

_I look up at the gaps of sunlight,_

_I miss you more than anything._


End file.
